When love blossoms!
by Chika Chanfan
Summary: My first fic so be nice R&R What happens when Hitomi and Van have to help to get two people together with a little help? Friends become foes and the fate of the world depends on two people who love each other but will be torn apart by hate. Will Giea stil
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer I do not own Escaflowne or the song. I do own Brandon, Melissa, Catie and John. Nor the song depicted in this story.**

/--depicts lyrics to a song

**Dedicated to my friend Catie.**

**Chapter 1 When You Say Nothing At All**

It was her 18th birthday and Princess Catie was standing on the balcony of the ballroom her best friend Princess Melissa next to her.

"We need to go back in." Melissa said.

"Not now I dot want to see him." Catie said looking at the stars.

"Hopeless! You love John and you're to shy to admit it." Melissa said going in the ballroom back to the party. Catie sighed and followed after her.

Catie had a light blue dress that went to the floor with a V-neck and spaghetti straps. Melissa's dress was the same only hers was pink. They walked over to where king Van and Queen Hitomi was standing. Hitomi had on a light green dress with a V-neck.

" Hi guys have you seen Prince John around?"

"Oh hi. No I haven't Melissa. Where is Prince Brandon? I thought you were with him." Van said making Melissa blush. Hitomi slapped him on the arm.

"Leave her alone. I saw John by the food a minute ago."

Catie sighed and went to get something to drink.

"She loves John doesn't she?" Van asked with a sigh.

"Yes and she is to shy to tell him. She is hopeless."

" Don't start you can't tell Brandon how you feel."

"Hey I'm betrothed to marry him."

"Yes but you still haven't told him"

"SHUT UP VAN!"

"Will you two stop? All we need to do is get them together and find some way to get you to tell Brandon how you feel and no arguing about it." Hitomi laughed.

Melissa looked at her pouting.

"Don't push it. One thing at a time we need to get Catie and John together right Melissa?"

"Yes and I have a great idea on how we can get them together. She still has to do the spotlight dance. What if we made sure that John was the one she danced with?"

"That is a great idea." Van said

"You think so?"

"Yes and I know the very song too. Come on we don't have much time if we are going to do this right." Van said walking off.

**Moments Later**

Melissa was on the platform with Catie's mother. The Queen knew of the plan and was glad to help. She was good friends with Queen Varie so she would do anything for Van. Melissa stood next to the Gilden Queen as she spoke.

"Thank you all for coming. It is time for my daughter to have her spotlight dance. Princess Melissa will be singing." The Queen said with a smile and went to her throne. Catie walked to the dance floor and was surprised to see John there waiting for her. He bowed while she curtseyed. The two got in position and waited for the music to start. When the music began they stated to dance and Melissa began to sing.

**/it's amazing how you  
can speak right to my heart**

**without saying a word,/**

Catie and John blushed as they looked into each other's eyes.

**/you can light up the dark./**

Melissa smiled as she watched her friends dance.

**/Try as I may  
I could never explain/**

/what I hear 

**when you don't say a thing.../**

Van held Hitomi as the song went on.

**/the smile on your face  
lets me know that you need me/**

**/there's a truth in your eye  
saying you'll never leave me/**

**/a touch of your hand  
says you'll catch me if ever I fall/**

**/yea, you say it best,  
when you say nothing at all./**

Melissa scanned the crowd looking for Brandon.

**/All day long I can here  
people talking out loud  
but when you hold me near  
you drown out the crowd/**

**/Old Mr. Webster  
could never define,  
what's being said  
between your heart and mine../**

**/The smile on your face  
lets me know that you need me/**

Everyone cheered as Brandon appeared next to Melissa.

**/there's a truth in your eye  
saying you'll never leave me/**

/a touch of your hand  
says you'll catch me if ever I fall/

**/yea, you say it best  
when you say nothing at all../**

Brandon took her hand as they sang.

**/the smile on your face  
lets me know that you need me/**

**/there's a truth in your eye  
saying you'll never leave me/**

**/a touch of your hand  
says you'll catch me if ever I fall/**

Melissa looked at Van and he winked at her.

**/yea, you say it best,  
when you say nothing at all./**

The song ended with Melissa and Brandon looking at each other with love. John took catie out to the balcony to be alone while the four friends and Queen watched with hope.

**An) cliffie what will happen? Will John tell Catie how he feels? Will she tell him? Find out next time. Please review. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer I do not own Escaflowne. I do own Brandon, Melissa, Catie and John.**

**Chapter 2 Confessions and Announcements.**

Melissa watched with hope as her two friends stood under the stars.

"Catie I have something I need to tell you"

"I do too"

"You go first.

"Well John it's like this. For a long time I have had a crush on you I am totally in love with you" Catie said blushing. John looked surprised for a second before cupping her face in his hand.

"I love you too. I am so glad you feel the same way." He said as he leaned in and kissed her on the lips. Catie returned the kiss with equal force.

Melissa and the others went back in with smiles on their faces.

"Finally, it took them long enough. I thought that they would never say it. Well when should we have the wedding?

"I think we can set the date for September."

"Why is that Van?"

"To give you two time to set a date for your wedding seeing as you have to marry before you turn 19. Plus that way we have enough time to work on both weddings."

"Don't remind me. I hate the idea of being forced to marry."

Brandon put a comforting arm around her for support.

"So when is your wedding Melissa?" Hitomi asked.

"Well, We were thinking June."

Just then Catie and John walked in. They were bombarded with questions until Catie's mom broke them up. "Come now leave them be. I'll handle this. Catie, John it is time."

The Queen motioned for the two to follow her while the four friends stood at the foot of the stairs to the throne. A horn sounded and everyone fell silent.

"Friends I bring good news. My daughter has finally chosen a husband. May I introduce to you Prince John." Everyone cheered for the happy couple. Melissa smiled but she suddenly felt sick so she left to go to her room. Brandon noticed this and went after her telling Van he was leaving.

When he got to her room he saw that the door was shut and heard her crying silently.

Meanwhile Melissa was on her bed crying into her pillow when she felt soft hands on her shoulders. She didn't have to look to know it was Brandon.

She hugged him tighter and cried harder into his chest. After a while she looked up at him with teary eyes.

"Are you okay? What's wrong?"

Melissa nodded as she pulled away a little. ''I'm not ready for this." She said looking out the balcony doors. Brandon stayed quiet and let her pour her heart to him.

"I don't want to get married. I can't I don't want to be forced into it. I want to marry for love not because of someone saying I have to marry before I turn 19. I'm scared Brandon I really am." She said looking at him.

"Your birthday isn't for 2 weeks."

"I know, but as soon as I turn 18 we have one year to get married. At least Catie and john are getting married because they want to not because they are forced to. Why can't we marry because we love each other?"

"Do you love me?"

"What?"

"Do you love me?"

Melissa looked down at her hands. Brandon lifted her chin with a finger and smiled at her.

"Melissa I know you are shy, and upset right now. I agree with you about marrying for love. I know you are unable to tell me now but I want you to know one thing."

"What?"

"I love you."

"You do?"

"Yes I've loved you sense the first time I saw you. I wish things were different but either way we'll be together."

Melissa nodded

"So"

"I want to but I can't for some reason."

"I understand. You can tell me when you're ready okay."

"Okay sure, I will."

"I should go now."

"No wait stay. I am scared to be alone right now."

"Okay" he said as he hugged her and got comfortable under the covers.

She put her head on his chest as she hugged him and closed her eyes. He stayed with her through the night to keep her safe and to comfort her as they slept.

**The Next Morning **

Melissa awoke to the sound of birds outside. She felt strong arms holding her and when she opened her eyes she looked into bright blue ones.

Brandon smiled at her.

"Good morning."

"Good morning."

"Sleep well?"

"Yes, Thanks for staying with me last night."

"Your welcome. Let's go eat now. What do you say?"

"Sure"

"I wonder if anyone will ask what happened between us last night."

No, Van will because he's the only one that knows why we left. Everyone else thinks we were out in the garden where no one can find us talking. "

"You sure?"

"Trust me."

"Okay, lets go eat I'm starved."

"Yah you look it too."

"Oh so do you."

"Shut up."

"Come on lets go."

"Okay"

They got out of bed and got dressed. Soon they were walking to breakfast hand in hand. When they got there Van asked about the night before.

"What happened last night."

"I had a brake down and Brandon stayed with me to see what was wrong and comfort me." Melissa whispered so only he could hear. Van nodded and the three went to join the others at the table. Hitomi smiled as they sat.

She looked very happy about something and now that everyone was there she stood up to make her announcement.

"Now that all of you are here I have an announcement to make. I'm 1mounth pregnant."

"WHAT?" Everyone said at the same time.

"Yep I just found out this morning."

Melissa sighed, "Can things get any more crazy around here?"

**AV) More coming soon. I have been busy or I would have updated sooner. My sister graduated College, some of my friends from youth came to put on a new roof, I had Special Olympics track meet, I went to see my grandparents, and other stuff like that. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer me no own Vision of Escaflone.**

Chapter 3 Going Home

An hour later Melissa, Hitomi, Van, and Brandon were out in the garden talking.

"So you're going to have a baby Hitomi?"

"Yeah, I can't wait. What about you Melissa?"

"No, What do you think Van?"

"I can wait because now the advisers will stop nagging me."

"I know what you mean."

"Anyway, Brandon lets go practice and give the girls time to talk alone."

"OK see you two later." Brandon said as he and Van went to the training area.

"So what happened last night?"

"I started to not feel well so I left. I tried to sneak out but Brandon noticed and came to check on me."

"Wow that is so sweet. Did anything happen between you two?" Hitomi asked with stars in her eyes.

Melissa turned 5 shades of red. "Yeah he told me he loves me."

Hitomi's eyes widen in shock. "Oh My Gosh, Did you tell him you love him back?"

"No"

"What? Melissa you should have told him. Why didn't you?"

"I wanted to. I just couldn't do it for some reason. Brandon understood. He said I can tell him when I'm ready."

"OK, I understand. Hey when are you going home?"

"'Today right after lunch. Brandon is coming with me. He's going to spend the two weeks with me to help me get ready for my party."

"I bet there are other reasons as well like wedding plans or even to just have time alone with you. If you ask me you are very lucky to have someone like him."

"Yes he's sweet, kind, caring, gentle, loving, easy to talk to, funny, has a heart of gold, protects the people he loves, and is the one I love."

"Hot you forgot to mention hot"

"Hot? You wouldn't be talking about us would you?" Van asked as he and Brandon walked up to them. Melissa blushed and Hitomi giggled.

At lunch Melissa talked to Catie and said goodbye then Melissa went to her room to get her stuff. Brandon did the same and the two met outside the palace courtyard. A carriage was already waiting for them. One of the guards took their bags and put them on top. Brandon took her hand and smiled at her.

"Are you ready to go home?"

Melissa blushed and nodded

"Yes lets go home."

Brandon led her over to the carriage. One of the guards opened the door and Brandon helped her up into the carriage before getting in himself. As they left the city gates they got ready for a long tip home. A few hours later they stopped just outside Fanelia to rest and eat. They had just put everything up when a guard came over.

"Princess we must go it is not safe here."

"OK, we will stay in Fanelia tonight. Then go the rest of the way in the morning."

So they went into Fanelia straight to the castle. When they got there Merel came running out to greet them.

"Melissa, Brandon it is so great to see you."

"Hey Merel it's been awhile." Melissa said with a smile.

"Yes it has. You need to visit more often. Anyway come in and I will have your rooms prepared in a moment."

"Thanks Merel at least we don't have far to go to get home tomorrow." Brandon told her.

**Mean while in a secret part of the forest**

"What do you have to report?"

"I have good and bad news sir"

"What do you mean bad news?"

"He crossed the line sir."

"WHAT HE TOLD HER?"

"Yes he told her he loves her sir."

"No that messes up my plan."

"The good news is she hasn't told him yet sir."

"That's good there still maybe hope she doesn't love him back."

" Actually she does love him with all her heart, but lacks the courage to tell him."

"Fine, where are they now?"

"Fanelia sir"

"Very well keep an eye on them. We will have the little Princess and her prince. Their kingdoms will be mine. Go now and report back when they arrive at her palace."

"Yes sir"

"So the girl has to marry in the up coming year and has not told the boy how she feels yet. I think I can use this to my advantage. It is time my friend to set my plan into action."

A tall man with blonde hair and blue eyes walked out of the shadows and out the door.

**The next morning in Fanelia**

After breakfast Melissa said they should be going so the three friends went out to the Carriage. After they said goodbye Melissa and Brandon got in the carriage and started home. Two hours later they made it home.

"It is so good to be home. I hope Mandy doesn't tease us to much." Melissa said with a smile.

"Yes and in two weeks you will be 18. As for her teasing us well that is what siblings are for."

"Oh sure and this is coming from the one with a older sister three younger brothers and two younger sisters. You tease them all the time you big meanie. Oh well lets go see mom and dad."

"Yeah lets go and I do not."

"Do to"

"Do to"

"Do not"

"Yeah sure whatever you say."

"I don't"

"Oh shut up"

They walk in the palace to the throne room. When they walked in the saw that her family was already there waiting for them.

"Welcome home did you have a good time?"

"Yes mom we had a great time."

"Good now go get cleaned up lunch will be in a hour or so."

"Ok dad Mandy will you help me get ready?"

"Sure kid"

"Will you stop calling me that?"

"Nope its to much fun to pick on you." Mandy said as the three of them left. Brandon's room was next to Melissa's on the left and Mandy's was on the right that connected through the bathroom. Brandon went to his room and the girls went to Melissa's room.

"So what happened?"

"Well Catie and john are engaged."

"Wow about time."

"Yeah and Hitomi is pregnant."

"No way how long is she?"

"A month."

"Cool so did anything happen between you and Brandon I need to know?"

"Well he did tell me he loves me and he stayed with me one night."

"Did you tell him how you feel?"

"No I was too upset."

"About being forced to marry the one you love?"

"Yes I hate that idea."

"I know sweetheart I don't like it either. Anyway, He stayed with you? Did anything happen?"

"Yes he stayed with me and no nothing happened."

"Good now lets get ready for lunch ok?"

"OK"

At lunch Melissa told her parents all about her trip and how she set Catie and John up. Mandy smiled and her parents rolled their eyes.

"That's typical of you. Did you have help?"

"Yes mom I had help. Van got her mom involved and Brandon helped me as well."

"Brandon you went along with one of her plans?"

"Yes I did. I thought it was a good idea. When it was time for Catie to have her spotlight dance I made sure john was the one she danced with."

Don't forget you sang with me as well. I was a little surprised though. You weren't with us when Van, Hitomi and I discussed "it. How did you know what we were up to?"

"Lets just say Van had a plan of his own."

"I should have known. Van told you. Oh well come on Brandon lets go have some fun in town."

"Ok sure"

Mandy shook her head at the two.

"It's going to be a long two weeks with those two."

"Hey Mandy come on." Melissa hollered at her sister.

"Yeah it wouldn't be any fun without you."

"Coming"

The three left the palace and went into the city for some shopping and having fun in the sun.

**A N) Next chapter: Melissa's party and a war to come. READ AND REVIEW** eh


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Me no own Vision of Escaflowne. Me own Melissa, Brandon, Scott, Catie, John, Mandy, and Kenji**

**Chapter 4 Events**

It was a week until Melissa's birthday and Catie had come to help get ready for the big day. The only thing is that she showed up alone and now she and Melissa were talking about it in her room.

"What happened Catie? Where is John?"

"He is home with his new girlfriend." She said braking into tears.

"What he dumped you? Why?"

"Yeah, He said he only loved me as a sister."

"What a jerk. Are you Ok"

"Yeah one of the guards named Scott has popped the question and my mom approves of him."

"Oh my gosh and I missed it. Will he be here so I can meet him?"

"Yes he comes tomorrow."

"Great can't wait."

Suddenly there was a knock at the door Melissa went to answer it. When she opened the door Mandy was there with Brandon.

"Mom said Van, Hitomi, Merele, Kenji are here and waiting in the garden."

"Ok lets go see them."

So they all left for the garden where their friend were waiting for them.

"So who is Kenji?" Catie asked the others

Melissa smiled at her best friend. "Kenj is Merele's boyfriend and Van's right hand man. They met at the same thime I met Brandon."

"Wow and you two met when you were 6 right?"

"Actually 4 they were 2. That is when Merele came to Fanelia and that is when they met."

"How do you know all that?"

"Easy Van told me. Also Merle told me that they had gotten together the last time I was there."

"I bet you set them up too."

"With help from Van I got them together in a day."

"Should have known."

Over the next few days Melissa was busy with getting ready for her party and greeting guests as they came. She met Scott and became instant friends. It was the day before the party and Melissa was not in good mood. She hadn't slept that much do to party plans and her other important things. Now she is siting alone in the garden by the crystal fountain.

Suddenly she felt a hand on her shoulder and turned to she Scott siting next to her.

"Are you alright princess?"

"You can call me Melissa. Yes I'm fine. Why do you ask?"

"You look like something is bugging you."

"No I think I am just tired because I have not slept much the past week. Can I ask you something?"

"Sure what do you want to know?"

"How did you and Catie get together?"

Scott laughed at her question. When John dumped her for anther girl I was the only one around to comfort her and her mom could tell I loved Catie so she gave me permission to marry her. So I ask Catie if see believed in love at first sight and she said yes so I asked her to marry me. When she said yes I felt like I could fly."

"Wow I wish I was that lucky as much as I love Brandon I am not ready to be married yet."

"Catie told me about it. Everything will be fine you have the most loving man I have ever met who adores you and will be by your side no matter what may come your way."

"Thanks Scott."

"Any time now lets go in and get you to bed to rest so you can be ready for your birthday party tomorrow. I will personally have someone at your door making sure you are not disturbed until dinner Ok."

"OK I need the sleep."

As they left A man stood watching them from the shadows. "Soon princess. You will be mine. Very soon."

At her party the next day Melissa danced and had a good time before her parents brought her up where the thrones set and made her engagement known to all. Now she was out in the garden talking with Van.

"Have you told him yet?"

"Not yet I am not sure why but it is I have a bad feeling that something is not right. I want to wait until tomorrow night then tell him I love him."

"Making it a Christmas present huh?"

"Yeah I think I'm ready."

"What about that bad feeling you have?"

"That is what is bugging me. It's not him it is like something bad is going to happen but I don't know what it is."

"I think you need to tell Brandon, now."

"Tell me what?" Brandon asked as he came up to them.

"That I have a bad feeling that something is going to happen soon."

"Like what?"

"That's just it I have no idea."

"I stay with you tonight if you want."

"Thanks I will fell safer knowing you are with me."

"It's getting cold lets go in now." Van said as the others nodded and the three went into the ballroom out of the cold winter air. The next day everyone celebrated Christmas together and some of the guests went home.

Brandon and his family, Van, Hitomi, Merle, Kenji, Millerna, Dryden, Chid, Catie, her mom, and Scott were the only ones who stayed. Everyone was having a snowball fight in the garden when Melissa's mom came outside.

"Come have some hot chocolate."

"OK mom be right in. Come on guys." Melissa said with a smile.

AS they went in a lone figure stood in the shadows watching them go.

"Tonight you will be mine."

**I the forest**

"Sir why do you need the girl and the boy?"

"Because when they marry their lands join as one and become one of the largest countries. I don't want that. I want the girl to be mine because she is good friends with the rulers of the three major countries. "

"So if you have her you have connections to the other countries and their lands. You can take control over them easily right?"

"Yes I want to rule all."

"What about the boy sir?"

"I need him as bait. You see I want their kingdoms to fight by taking the girl."

"How so sir?"

"When she turns up missing her parents will think the boy had taken her and declare war on the other kingdom and I can easily take over. I will make them believe it was him by putting e of hers in his room. I also want the girl's family to think it was him by sending a look a like."

"So that is why you sent Allen?"

"Yes he never got over Queen Hitomi. When he wanted the she was already engaged so I told him he cold have her sister."

"Now I get it revenge on the one who took the ones he loved away."

"Yes."

**Back at the castle **

After the big celebration Brandon and his family left to go home and everyone else had left an our before so Melissa was in her room thinking of the day she had with her friends when she heard someone outside her balcony doors. She go up to go look when out of nowhere a hand grabbed her mouth with one hand and her torso with the other. She was knocked out and taken into the night. A note was left on her bed where she was not a moment ago.

"She's gone!" a guard shouted when he went to check on Melissa after hearing a strange noise coming from her room.

"WHAT!" another guard said after hearing that their youngest princess was gone.

"She has been kidnapped there was a note on her bed and her balcony doors open." The first one said.

A third guard came up to them in a hurry. "I saw it she was taken by someone in a cloak and had blonde hair and blue eyes."

"Get the King and Queen up and Princess Mandy as well I think I know who took her."

**Ten minutes later **

"HOW DID SOMEONE GET IN THE CASTLE IN THE FIRST PLACE?"

"We think we know wow took her sire." The captain of the guard said.

"Who?' Mandy asked with a little fear edged in her voice.

"One of my men said he saw someone with blonde hair and blue eyes so we it was…."

"Was who?" Mandy demanded with anger in her eyes now.

"We believe it was…" The captain paused for a second and whispered "Prince Brandon."

"What?" Mandy asked thinking she heard wrong.

"Prince Brandon." He said louder.

"No." Mandy said in both shock and unbelief of what she had just heard

**AN) R&R Please tell me what you think. eH**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Me no own Vision of Escaflowne. Me own Melissa, Brandon, Shandy, Scott, Catie, John, Mandy, and Kenji**

**Chapter 5 Hope and Rescues **

_**At Brandon's home**_

Brandon ad his family was just returning home when they two guards from Melissa's home in front of their palace.

"What are you two doing here?" Brandon asked with concern in his voice.

"Prince Brandon you are under arrest for the kidnap of Princess Melissa."

"What? I don't know what you are talking about."

"We found this in your room." One guard said holding up the dress she wore earlier that night. "This is proof enough you did so you will have to come with us."

"This is an outrage. My son never would do anything to harm Melissa. He loves her." Brandon's dad said in a rage.

"I'm sorry your majesty but I saw someone with blond hair and blue eyes take her and then we found the dress she had on at the party in your room. There is nothing I can do. The best thing for you to do is come with us willingly.

"Ok I understand."

No one noticed Brandon's older sister Shandy disappear or hear her leave on a horse. The guards left with Brandon taking him back with them and leaving his family in shock.

_**Back at Melissa's palace**_

Mandy was in her room siting on her bed when she heard a knock at her door. She got up walked over and answered the door. Shandy was standing there with a look of panic on her face.

"Shandy what are you doing here?" Mandy asked letting the younger girl in.

"Brandon never took Melissa but two of your men came and took him and are bringing him here to be put in the dungeon. Please help me save my brother."

Before Mandy could say anything the door opened with Captain Gaddess in the doorway.

"Sorry to barge in Princess but I need to talk to you."

"Sure what about?'

Gaddess closed the door and sat in a chair. He looked over and saw Shandy sitting on the bed.

"I didn't see you were here Princess Shandy."

"Yes I need out of here."

"That is why I'm here as well. Mandy there is something you need to know."

"What would that be?"

"Sir Allen has be missing for some time and one of my men has spotted him here last night. He said he himself saw Allen take your sister along with the dress she had on last night."

"So that's how it got in Brandon's room. Allen put it there but why?" Shandy asked in shock.

"Allen has betrayed our country because he could not have Millerna and now I believe he was after your sister." Gaddess said sadly.

"So why frame my brother?"

"We have been racking him and found out he is working for someone else and is trying to start a war that starts between your two kingdoms. I do not know all the details yet but I know that for sure we need to get your brother out of here Shandy, and fast. Also we need to rescue your sister Mandy, before something bad happens".

The girls nodded and began planing what to do.

_**With Melissa**_

Melissa woke up in a strange place. When she opened her eyes she saw that she was lying on a stone floor.

"Where am I?" She said siting up slowly. She saw stone walls all around here and in front of her was a big bared door.

"You are in my fortress Princess. I am Chesta."

"What do you want with me?"

"I want you to be my queen."

"Sorry but I have a fiancé."

"Ah yes, the young prince. Brandon, am I right?"

Melissa looked at him with daggers in her eyes.

"He will come after me and save me."

"I don't think he can at the moment."

"What do you mean?"

"At this moment your own men are tossing him in the dungeon at your parent's request."

"What? Why?"

"Because thanks to Sir Allen they believe he kidnapped you."

Melissa gasped in shock.

"If I'm right your love will die."

"No." Melissa whispered as she slumped to the cold floor crying.

_**Back with Mandy**_

Mandy walked down to the dudgeon and was greeted by a guard.

"Princess you are not suppose to be down here."

"Let talk to him. Open the door."

"I can't your father will kill me."

"Just do it."

The guard nodded and opened the door. As soon as he did Gaddess hit him over the head knocking him out. Mandy turned to Brandon and nodded.

"Come on lets go we don't have much time. We have to save Melissa."

"Right." Brandon nodded running out the door and up the stairs where Shandy was waiting.

"How did you know it was not me?"

"Some how I already knew. Shandy and gaddess confirmed it for me."

Brandon nodded as he got to the top of the stairs and saw his sister standing there with relief on her face.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes I'm fine just confused."

Shandy nodded in under standing.

"Come on we have to meet the others in Fanelia. Van is holding a private meeting to decide on what to do. Gaddess said quietly. The three made it outside and out of the country unnoticed. When they got to Fanelia they went straight to the palace and into the meeting room where everyone was waiting. As soon as they saw Brandon everyone relaxed a little knowing he was safe. Van was the one to speak up first.

"I am happy that you are ok Brandon. Now we need to come up with a way to save Melissa."

Brandon nodded. "Do you have any clue who took her or at least where she is?"

Dryden nodded and looked sadly at his friend. "Yes, Sir Allen took her and was the one who put her dress in your room. He took her in the forest just outside Fanelia."

"OK let's go save her then if we know where she is." Brandon said getting ready to run out the door.

"Sit down my friend and listen." Scott said placing a hand on Brandon's shoulder.

"I found out that Melissa was taken to a fortress that belongs to a man named Chesta. He wants your true love to him self and to make sure that happens he needs to kill you first. So if you go in there with out a plan you would die in no time. So you need to be careful ok."

Brandon nodded knowing he was right. "So how do we do this?"

An hour later they were heading into the forest straight to the fortress where Melissa was being kept. The girls had to stay behind to stay out of harm. The guys were now reaching the fortress and were able to sneak in.

They split up in two groups to look search for Melissa. Brandon, Van, and Scott found the door that lead to the dungeon. When they got to the bottom Brandon looked at the others.

"Stay here and keep a look out."

Van and Scott nodded as Brandon followed a small passageway. Soon he found her in a cell with only her nightgown on siting on the cold floor crying.

"Melissa." He whispered just loud enough for her to hear. When she looked up her eyes were blurry so she could not see the man at her cell door but when she rubbed her eyes she saw Brandon standing there with love in his eyes. She got up slowly using the wall for support. She walled over to him slowly.

"Brandon your alive I thought you were…."

He cut her off by a shake of his head. "Your sister saved me now I'm here to save you."

"How?"

"Stand back."

She stood to the back wall and watched as he kicked the lock a particular way and it fell off. The door opened and she ran into his open arms.

"I was so scared." She said as more tears fell.

"I know me to." He said holding her close to him.

"I need to tell you something before we go."

"What would that be?

"That I love you."

"I love you too."

They walked back to the others and made their get away. They met up with the other group and managed to get to the castle with out being seen. Millerna treated Melissa and then helped her to bed.

**AN) R&R please all comments welcome.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: The Trouble Begins**

The next day every one went home. Brandon went with Melissa to talk to her parents but things didn't go too well. Melissa's dad blamed Brandon and broke the engagement between the two.

"I don't know how you escaped or that you saved her. You are not to ever see her again or come in this country or I will kill you. Now get out of here or else."

"Please listen to what I have to say."

"No now get going before I kill you now."

Brandon left but not before whispering "I love you" to Melissa.

"You are never to see him again and from now on you are engaged to king Matt of Kohon."

"Dad, he hates me."

"I don't care now out!"

Melissa ran from the room with Mandy right behind her. Days past and Melissa's birthday was finally here. At her party she stood in the corner talking to Catie.

"Where is Scott? I thought he was with you?"

"He was killed on the way home from Fanelia."

"Oh I'm sorry. How are you holding up?"

"Fine. I have a new fiancé now."

"Really, who?"

"His name is Jon."

"A prince."

"No, our kitchen boy.'

'What? no way."

"Yep and mom approves of him."

"That's nice."

"What about you? Where's Brandon?"

"It's over between us."

"Why?"

"My parents blame him for what happened to me, so they broke our engagement."

"Now what?"

"Now I'm engaged to someone else."

"Who?"

"King Matt of Kohon."

"WHAT? YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDING ME."

"No I'm not dad is making the announcement tonight."

"This is bad."

"I know. I can never see Brandon again. His parents are threatening war, and I'm engaged to someone who hates me."

"That is very bad."

"I know."

"Have you told the others yet?"

"Not yet."

"Tell us what?" Van asked coming up to them.

Melissa looked at him with a look that clearly said "Help me."

"What's wrong?"

Before Melissa could answer Mandy came over to them.

"I know this is hard for you to handle right now but it's time."

Melissa nodded and went with her sister. Catie and Van stood in the back with the others. Catie was the only one who knew what was about to happen.

"This is very bad."

"What do you mean Catie?"

Catie shook her head and pointed to where Melissa was standing.

"Just listen you'll see."

"Honored guests thank you for coming. Today I would like to announce our youngest daughter's engagement. She was supposed to marry Prince Brandon but do to recent events. That is no longer true."

Everyone looked at each other like what the is going on.

"Instead she will marry King Matt of Kohon." Melissa's father said.

Some people cheered and were happy for the two but others saw the pain the young princess's eyes. Melissa ran down the stairs, through the crowd and out the door. Van and the others went after her. They found her n her room crying. Van sat on the bed beside her and hugged her.

"Is that what you were trying to tell me?"

"Yes and that's not all."

"What else is there?"

"I can never see Brandon again."

"What!"

Yeah and if he is seen in this kingdom ever again, then my dad will kill him personally."

"You have got to be kidding me. He wouldn't dare."

"I'm afraid so."

Just then Matt came into the room.

"What are all of you doing her? Leave now I want to be alone with _my _fiancé"

"I AM NOT YOURS!"

"Yes you are."

"NO NOW GET OUT!"

"Make me."

Van was about to get up and teach Matt a lessen when suddenly someone kicked Matt from behind. Matt recovered and turned around.

"You will regret that."

"Whatever. I believe the princess wants you out off her room. Now get lost."

Matt left without a word. He'll deal with them later.

Melissa looked up to see a young man standing in her doorway.

"Thanks."

"No problem."

"Who are you?"

Catite smiled at her friend.

"Melissa this is my fiancé Jon."

Melissa nodded and asked. "What am I going to do?"

Jon smiled at her and said. "Don't loose hope. Let me handle him for you."

Hitomi looked at with a puzzled look on her face. "How do you plan on doing that?"

"Hey I maybe a kitchen boy but I do know how to fight both with and without a sword."

Every one nodded and left Melissa to herself for the remainder of the night. A month past and Catie and Jon were married in that time. Melissa was there along with her friends Matt was there to keep an eye on his fiancé. Brandon was also there but hiding in the shadows so as not to be seen by anyone.

**A week later**

Melissa was on her balcony when she saw someone standing in front of her.

" Brandon what are you doing her? If anyone sees you you'll be killed."

"Melissa I need to talk to you. It's important."

"Ok be right down."

Melissa made her way down to him. The two made their way into the forest to hide and to talk.

"What did you need to talk about?"

"I love you. I want us to be together."

" Brandon I love you too but I can't. I'm engaged to someone else."

"That guy I saw you with at the wedding a week ago."

"Yes but how did you know?"

"I was there."

"What?"

"Yeah I was hiding so I wouldn't be caught. That way I could still be close to you."

"Oh I see."

"Who is he anyway?"

"King Matt of Kohon."

"WHAT? Please don't tell me, not that jerk."

"I wish I could. I told my dad no but I had no choice. In my heart you are my one and only fiancé but my dad said I'm to be with Matt."

"Why?"

"I wish I knew."

"Do the others know?"

"Yeah dad made the announcement on my birthday."

"Ok then you are coming with me."

"Where can we go?"

"For now we'll go to Fanelia."

"I don't have my stuff."

"No I do."

"Mandy, what are you doing here?"

"I saw the two of you run out here so I came after you to bring you your stuff. Also to tell you that a horse is waiting for you just outside the city."

"Thanks, Mandy. I love you."

"Love you too, now go."

So they left and found the horse and rode to Fanelia.

(**An) What will happen next? R&R please**

**(editor): sorry for posting this late but problems kept me from posting.**


End file.
